The spinal column is formed from a number of bony vertebrae, which in their normal state are separated from each other by intervertebral discs. These discs are comprised of the annulus fibrosus, and the nucleus pulposus, both of which are soft tissue. The intervertebral disc acts in the spine as a crucial stabilizer, and as a mechanism for force distribution between adjacent vertebral bodies. Without a competent disc, collapse of the intervertebral disc may occur, contributing to abnormal joint mechanics and premature development of degenerative and/or arthritic changes.
The normal intervertebral disc has an outer ligamentous ring called the annulus surrounding the nucleus pulposus. The annulus binds the adjacent vertebrae together and is constituted of collagen fibers that are attached to the vertebrae and cross each other so that half of the individual fibers will tighten as the vertebrae are rotated in either direction, thus resisting twisting or torsional motion. The nucleus pulposus is constituted of soft tissue, having about 85% water content, which moves about during bending from front to back and from side to side.
The aging process contributes to gradual changes in the intervertebral discs. Fissures in the annulus fibrosus can occur due to various causes, including disease or other pathological conditions, or the natural aging process. Occasionally fissures may form rents through the annular wall. In these instances, the nucleus pulposus is urged outwardly from the subannular space through a rent, often into the spinal column. Extruded nucleus pulposus can, and often does, mechanically press on the spinal cord or spinal nerve rootlet. This painful condition is clinically referred to as a ruptured or herniated disc.
In the event of annulus rupture, the subannular nucleus pulposus migrates along the path of least resistance forcing the fissure to open further, allowing migration of the nucleus pulposus through the wall of the disc, with resultant nerve compression and leakage of chemicals of inflammation into the space around the adjacent nerve roots supplying the extremities, bladder, bowel and genitalia. The usual effect of nerve compression and inflammation is intolerable back or neck pain, radiating into the extremities, with accompanying numbness, weakness, and in late stages, paralysis and muscle atrophy, and/or bladder and bowel incontinence. Additionally, injury, disease or other degenerative disorders may cause one or more of the intervertebral discs to shrink, collapse, deteriorate or become displaced, herniated, or otherwise damaged and compromised.